


Lazy Sunday Morning

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Gifted Prompts [13]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Just two lovers relaxing, Modern Era, Slice of Life, and having a calm and peaceful day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: As she rubs her eyes, she remembers, it is Sunday. It is their day, the one day where they both can do absolutely nothing. She cherishes those days, her work in the museum (and the occasional world saving) and Steve’s spy work makes it hard for them to have days to relax.





	Lazy Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nani1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nani1986/gifts).



> For my dear friend, I hope this brings you a smile to your face.

Diana feels content as she wakes up, there was no need for any alarms, only her body telling her that she has slept enough. The bed is comfortable, the sunlight drifts thru the small opening on the window and there is a heavy arm on her waist.

Steve has not risen either.

As she rubs her eyes, she remembers, it is Sunday. It is their day, the one day where they both can do absolutely nothing. She cherishes those days, her work in the museum (and the occasional world saving) and Steve's spy work makes it hard for them to have days to relax.

"You up?" Comes from her back.

She smiles, "I thought you were still asleep," she says as she turns to see her lover face to face. "You were up later."

Steve gives her a sleepy grin, "I woke up earlier, made myself some tea and came back to bed. Left the coffee machine ready for you though."

She gives him a quick peck on his lips, "Thank you." She cuddles into his arms, unwilling to leave the bed just yet.

"I have an idea," Steve speaks. "Why do not we make Sundays at home 'Pajama days'. You know, just you and me, in pj's doing nothing. Maybe watching movies or reading to each other. We order in and just, relax and enjoy our days."

She smiles, "I like that very much. But what about breakfast?"

Steve groans, "Fine, I will cook breakfast, but only breakfast! Does my Princess has any requests?"

She smiles against his neck, "Waffles with chocolate? The ones you made the other day were just absolutely delightful."

"Waffles with chocolate it is," Steve yawns. "Do you want them now?"

She shakes her head, burrowing deeper into his arms. "No, not yet. I do not want to leave the bed right now."

"Ok, you tell me when you're ready."

And they rest, holding each other in silence. Taking time to relish their time together, being just in the here and in the now, alone and carefree. She falls asleep a few extra minutes while, wakes again to Steve singing a love song and caressing her arm, smiling she presses a hand to his chest, always content at feeling his heart beat beneath her palm. Kisses his neck and under his chin.

But as much as she wants to stay in, nature is calling her, so she reluctantly untangles from him, nods in the direction of the bathroom. Steve just smiles, "How about I start on those waffles?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

"Here's the deal, I bring breakfast here and you read me that book you were planning to read."

She nodded, knowing he was capable and possibly planning something quite nice for breakfast with those waffles, after all, the book was in Latin, "Deal, I'll wait."

They both leave the bed, going in different directions. Neither bothering to change into something else, as agreed with their new rule Steve is only in pajama bottoms and Diana in a tank top and shorts.

After coming back from the bathroom, she made the bed, opened the curtains to fully allow the sunlight to fill the room, blinking at the light hitting her eyes. Smiled, taking in the day, she opened the window and took a deep breath, breathing the air. For a small moment, a pinch of nostalgia hit her, she missed Themyscira and it's clean air, the city as beautiful as it were could not compare. But she shook her head, it would not do to dwell on dreams.

So, instead she made her way towards the bed again, taking her phone in her hands, she started to play one of her music playlists, calm music filled the air and she felt herself relax.

About some fifteen minutes later, Steve returned, tray in hand. "Breakfast is served my Princess."

The tray was laid on the bed, and she looked at the offerings. Two plates with waffles, sauteed bananas and chocolate had been drizzled out on top, alongside a cup of hot chocolate for her and orange juice for him.

How much she loved him. Steve was always so thoughtful, he remembered things about her that made her feel special. But then again, in his eyes she was.

"That looks delicious Steve, thank you!" she said as she picked a plate and dug in with gusto.

Steve simply winked at her and began to eat his food.

"I do not know how you manage," she says between bites. "But these waffles are delicious."

Steve swallows some juice, "Mama didn't want me to be one of those men, you know, those who can't do a thing without their wives. So she taught me. And I happen to find cooking relaxing. Creating something that someone else enjoys make me happy, I'm glad they enjoy the food."

"You're very good at it," she says as she takes a bite of the flambeed banana. "I have to follow a recipe to the letter, that is if I want to cook. And I've seen you, you're able to create things from scratch. I think that's your secret power."

Steve let out a hearty laugh, "What a superpower! But could be worst I guess," he shrugs and continues to eat. "You think I could seduce someone's secrets with my cooking," he says wiggling his eyebrows, a tiny smirk on his lips.

She chokes on the chocolate, "Maybe?" she says once she able to speak. "It would have to be the best dish of your life."

"Mhh," he pretends to be thoughtful. "How about with those quails in rose petal sauce?"

"That could be," she agrees and bites more waffles.

They fall into easy silence then. And once the plates were clean, he took the tray and set it on the bedside table. Laughing out loud at Diana's face, since she had a speck of chocolate at the corner of her mouth, he wiped it off with a napkin.

They rested on the pillows as she began to read the book. The calm atmosphere, a full stomach, the soft music and Diana's voice, quickly lulled Steve back to sleep. When she realized it, she simply put the book down and cuddled with him.

She usually was not someone who just simply went back to sleep, but today? Yes, today she would allow herself to rest. To enjoy her lazy day with her lover, to simply be Diana, without any cares. Here in the comfort and solitude of their bedroom, peace reigned. The world could wait for a day.


End file.
